los ojos del infierno y el cielo
by miku.lok.99
Summary: esta la historia de un angel pero nació como parecido a un humano! ocultante un pasado y poder extraño, amores, secretos y mucho mas ...pasen y lean n.n .. ok esta presentación fue pésima xD
1. Chapter 1

**bueno hola!... este es mi primer fic y la verdad no sabia si subirlo o no me daba mucha vergüenza pero al final decidí subirlo bueno disfrútenlo**

Hola! mi nombre es Minako soy una chica alegre despistada y torpe... Bueno las ultimas 2 creo que demasiado... Tengo 14! Lo se...lo se soy una nena pero es una buena arma cuando quieres algo; soy de piel blanca al igual que mi cabello y mis ojos son uno de color rojo y otro celeste q mas... que mas... asi! Soy de una familia de angeles pero que cuando es consumido por el odio llegan a ser peor que un demonio... pero a diferencia de mi familia yo nací sin poderes parecida a una humana mas mis papas mis hermanas y mi hermano nunca me isieron a un lado por eso... ellos me protegían al igual que los demás en el reino es asi mi familia está a la cabeza dirige a los demás angeles... todo era normal hasta que mi hermana cumplió 18

*recuerdo*

Todo parecía normal Ashley y Tatiana estaban a mi lado y mi papa ya iva a comenzar la ceremonia de mayoría de edad de Tatiana

Papa-buenas noches; esta noche celebramos los 18 años de mi hija Tatiana a partir de ahora ella será recono...

Antes de que mi papa terminara de hablar se escuchó una risa en toda la sala y se apagaron las luces en el medio apareció un fuego entre celeste y rojo mis padres comenzaron a gritar mi nombre iva a responder cuando senti que alguien me agarraba fuertemente de los brazos poniéndolos en mi espalda... cuando me percate me encontraba flotando con una persona agarrándome

¿?-mmm... con que esta niña es...

Papa-suéltala!

¿?-porque lo aria? Esta niña oculta un poder muy util

Intente forcejear para que me suelte mas no lo logre ... mi padre ya había desplegado sus alas y tenía entre sus manos una espada se acercaba velozmente pero ... Ese tipo puso su mano en mi pecho y me susurro "pronto seras del infierno" haciendo que saliera una luz de mi pecho después todo se volvió negro..

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cuarto mi familia se me acerco y me dio una noticia a la que no supe cómo reaccionar

Mama-hija... viajaras al mundo humano

Minako-q...que?

Papa-es muy peligroso que sigas aca vivieras con tu tía Agatha ella es dueña de una academia te aras pasar por una humana Ashley y Kaname te acompañaran

Minako-pe...Pero porque?!

Tatiana-hermanita lo sabras a su tiempo ahora solo queremos q estes a salvo

Ashly-asi es Minako... Aparte conocerás chicos lindos quien sabe hasta te puedes casar!*dando ligeros codazos*

Kaname-eso nunca!

Mama-jajaja...tomatelo como una distracción aparte siempre quisiste conocer el mundo humano no?

Minako-esta bien mama. Cuando salgo?

Papa-esta misma noche no necesitas llevar nada

Minako-esta bien...

*fin del recuerdo*

Después de todo lo que paso llegamos a la casa de mi tía su casa es casi tan grande como la mia es muy hermosa por dentro ella es una mujer un poco peculiar pero me cae bien y ahora estoy preparándome para ir al instituto nunca fuy a uno pues desde pequeña siempre tuve clases privadas y con las personas que hablaba era con mi familia y los sirvientes nunca he hablado con otras personas…

bueno ya esta.. dejen review ...espero que les aiga gustado n.n


	2. reencuentro

**pues primero hola! volvi! ya aprendi a subir cap nuevos! xD o eso creo.. bueno oidia subire 4 capitulos! *u* espero que les guste! y tambien estoy pensando subir otras historias xD **

**los personajes no me pertenecen execto mi sucrette minako :3**

* * *

Agatha-querida.. querida..

Minako-mm? Que sucede tia?

Agatha-te queria decir que ha surgido problemas con tu traslado y todavía entraras en 3 meses

Que?! Tres meses! Salte de mi cama cayendo de cara al piso

Agatha-cariño estas bien?!

Ashly-no te preocupes tia siempre se cae por lo menos una vez al dia

Minako-tres meses?! Pe..pero por que?!

Agatha-al estudiar solo en tu casa tenemos que hacer unos tramites y a eso que también recien as cumplido 14 años

Minako-no es jus-

Ashly-ya tranquila enana tendrá tiempo para saludar a leigh y a lyzandro

Minako-ellos están aca?!

Ashly-iremos a verlos dentro de unos 15 minutos apurate si quieres verlos

Me pare a toda velocidad y entre al baño.. no pensé que podría ver a leigh y a lyz! No los veo desde que tengo 9 … me bañe y al salir del baño encontré un vestido sobre mi cama bueno no tengo otra opcion no tengo nada de mi ropa aca …me puse el vestido y los zapatos y comence a peinarme …

Kaname-minako! Apurate ya nos vamos!

Minako-e..espera!

Baje corriendo por las escaleras alcanzando a kaname y a ashly subimos a un carro rojo y kaname comenso a manejar hasta que llegamos a un lugar con muchas personas

Minako-que este lugar?

Kanme-es una plaza mina

Ashly-es verdad es la primer vez que vienes a una

Minako-si..

Bajamos y comensamos a caminar hasta que llegamos a una gran tienda..se parecen un poco al estilo que utilizaba cuando estaba en mi casa pero estos tiene un toque moderno.. son muy bonitos.. kaname abrió la puerta y una señorita nos atendio

Señorita-desean algo?

Kaname-venimos a ver a leigh dígale que lo busca kaname

Señorita-claro

Mientras la señorita se iva a buscarlo me fuy a ver los vestidos eran realmente hermosos

¿?-kaname ashly!

Esa voz.. leigh!

Kaname-hola leigh

Ashly-cuanto tiempo

Leigh-a que debo esta tan grata visita?

ashly-pues una personita te quería ver

Leigh- a mi? Quien si puede saber?

Minako-leigh!

Prácticamente di un salto para quedar colgada de leigh estaba muy contenta! No le veía hace 5 años!

Leigh-minako?

Minako-quien mas.. me alegra volverte a ver

Leigh me devolvio el abrazo después de unos segundos me solte

Minako-por que ya no volviste a la casa? Eres malo!

Leigh-ajajja perdóname mina

Estaba muy feliz de volverlo a ver! Pues conozco a leigh desde que tengo memoria cuando era pequeña y mis papas estaban ocupados en asuntos importantes asi que tenia una nana la cual era la mama de leigh y lyz

¿?-aaaa! Una muñequita!

De repente senti que me aplastaban casi sin dejarme sin aire

Leigh-rosa... no es una muñeca es la hermana menor de ashly y kaname..

Rosa-encerio? Pero parece una muñeca..

Kaname-cuanto tiempo rosa..

Ashly-te olvidas de la gente no?

Rosa-hola chicos! Lo siento es que no pude evitar clavar mis ojos en su hermanita

Ashly- ahora que lo pienso mina queria pasear por el centro por que no la acompañas?

Rosa-claro!*agarrando del brazo a mina*

Mina-o..oie!.. ashly!

Ashly- diviertanse...!

Salimos de la tienda y rosalya me jalaba para todos lados hasta que

Rosa-vamos a comprar lenceria!

Minako-q..que.. que?!

¿?-rosa!

Rosa-eh? Hola alexis!

Perfecto! Hora de escapar! Me escabulli detras de unos adornos mientras esperaba a que se alejaran

Alexis-que haces sola?

Rosa-so- se me a escapado!

Alexis-quien?

Rosa-minako!

Alexis-estamos iguales a mi se me a escapado mi hermano

Los 2 comenzaron a caminar en direccion contraria perfecto! Ahora podre buscar a lyz!

**en un rato subo el otro xD y gracias por los reviews **

**isa96magica:gracias! *u* a mi tambien me gustan mucho tus historias!**

**flamejinx65:aora si la seguire por que ya aprendi como subir un nuevo capitulo xD tambien espero el proximo capitulo de tu fic! *o***


	3. confucion

**espero que les guste el 3 capitulo! :D**

Cuando vi que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos sali de mi escondite y comence a caminar por la plaza … wow! Realmente es muy grande tanto que.. creo que me he perdido…. Segui caminando cuando escuche a mucha gente gritar me acerque y vi a mucha gente alrededor de un escenario

Minako-parecen.. muy enfadados –dije casi en un susurro

Me comence a acercar para ver mejor ERROR.. el tumulto de gente comenzó a moverse perdiéndome entre todas ellas

Minako-aa! Ayuda!

Logre salir casi a rastras hasta que llegue a una escalera .. uff a salvo …2 ERROR

¿?-tu! Eres la cantante nueva que nos enviaron?! Que haces hay sentada! Te están esperando hace 2 horas! Rápido!

Minako-eh? Disculpe yo no-

¿?-ahora no te disculpes sal ahora antes de que las personas destrocen el lugar!

El señor me arrastro hasta el escenario… eh?! Acaso pensó que yo era la cantante?!

Todos estaban gritando y yo estaba con los nervios hasta el tope voy a cantar frente a todas estas personas!? Respira minako…. tranquila… si lo haces mal la opcion de cambiar de identidad es algo probable … ufff…. agarre el micrófono

El fin del camino me hace ver  
Una preciosa visión que me recuerda a ti  
y te añoro como si fuer ayer  
¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ti?

Los demas chicos que estaban en el escenario comenzaron a tocar…espera como es que saben mi canción?!

al fin del camino espero ver  
tu rostro angelical no pido nada mas  
pues jure que yo te iba a proteger  
y no debes olvidarlo jamas!

Oh, ni cuando estoy sola  
Me muevo con libertad

Oh, ¿porque camino avanzare  
Hasta ti?

Pronto abandonare mi tristeza  
Aquí mismo  
Te reflejas en el color de  
Mis lagrimas, pero  
Quiero alcanzarte  
Solo ahora estoy viva

Avanzando por un camino lejano  
Aun no estibó nuestro mundo  
Aunque no cambie, sobreviviré  
No me perderé

Si vuelvo atrás seguro que  
Nuestros pasos se harán distantes  
Finalmente encontré mi destino  
Ahora el tiempo no existe

Oh, la gente recuerda el amor  
Cuando esta inseguro

Oh, una vez mas  
No soy conciente de la realidad

El sol saldrá mañana, me da  
Miedo que se haga de noche, pero  
No nos vencerán, no vencerán  
A nuestros sentimientos

Pienso constante en ti avanzando  
Por un camino lejano  
No puedo olvidar cuando nos  
Encontramos, lo siento como ayer

Buscándote te atrapo en la obscuridad  
Ahora contigo tengo un mundo  
Viviremos juntos sin cambiar  
Así que no nos perderemos

Pienso constante mente en ti avanzando  
Por un camino lejano  
Contigo labrare un mundo mejor  
Sin mentira, te lo juro…

Se iso un silencio ok.. se que no canto hermoso pero no era necesario esto.. estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando escuche que comenzaban a gritar aclamándome..

Presentador-señores y señoras asi abrimos el concierto! ahora disfruten del resto de la tarde y noche!

Todos comenzaron a gritar comencé a caminar a unos de los lados del escenario para salir de hay

Señor-bien echo! Ahora entiendo por que te isistes de esperar! Fue todo un éxito!

Minako-eh.. gracias pero yo no-

¡?-ella no es la nueva cantante

Señor-que?

Los chicos que tocaron conmigo en el escenario entraron el guitarrista el bajista y el baterista

Guitarrista-que ella no era

Minako-es lo que he intentado decírselo..

Señor-patrañas! Fue un éxito!

El señor se fue con una gran sonrisa los chicos lo veian alejarse soltando un suspiro..esta es mi oportunidad lento mina.. paso lento y podras escapar...

Guitarrista-alto hay! Quien eres?

Minako-pu..pues

Baterista-tranquilo que con tu cara de poco amigos la asustas dime como te metiste en este embrollo?

Minako-bueno.. estaba paseando por la plaza me perdi ….y escuche que gritaban me acerque a ver lo que sucedia de repente se señor me agarro del brazo y me puso en medio del escenario y aquí estoy..

Bajista-dime preciosa quieres salir conmigo?

Kaname- asercate un poco mas a mi hermana y considérate carne de zoológico haru

Los 2 voltiamos y vimos a mi hermano con una cara de pocos amigos ..

Haru-ka..ka..ka..kaname! ella es tu hermanita? No lo sabia ja..ja.. ja

Comenso a reir nervioso… como es que conocen a mi hermano?

Kaname-donde te habias metido?

Minako-lo siento es que quería buscar a lyz y termine aca..

Kaname-*suspira* bueno por lo menos estas a salvo no lo vuelvas a hacer mina

Minako-esta bien..

Rosa-minako!

Mina-oh! Rosa!

Rosa-ahh.. nos avias asustado.. y… que bien cantas!

Mina-encerio? Muchas gracias!

Kaname-ahora que esta todo resuelto los presento minako ellos son haru el bajista akira el guitarrista y kuro el baterista

Nos quedamos conversando un rato hasta que kaname dijo que volviéramos a la casa y yo que quería ver a lyz.. me despedi de los chicos y de rosa al llegar cenamos y subi a cuarto tirándome en mi cama…. haber repaso del dia.. volvi a ver a leigh conoci a su novia y cante frente a mucha gente ..ok.. que dia tan agitado mejor a dormir!


	4. un mes

Me levante con una pequeña rafaja de luz que se filtraba por mi ventana me pare y me vi al espejo parecía un zombie baje media tembleque a la sala

Kanme-mina ya despertaste

Minako- mm. ..Aun sigo con sueño

Akira-bonita piyama

Minako-eh?

Voltie a ver … horu akira y kuro estaban hay estaban que intentaban reprimir una risa.. e..espera… me..me están viendo en piyama?! Corri lo mas rápido que pude a mi cuarto y baje tan pronto como había subido pero con un vestido

Kaname- sientate minako justo estábamos ablando de ti

Minako-eh? Por que de mi

Kaanem-primero sírvete

En la mesa había tazas con refresco agarre una y comencé a beber

ashly-pues enana vienen a proponerte algo

minako-que cosa?

Kaname-pues que-

Akira-rayos! Sin rodeos que te unas al grupo!

Que?! Escupi todo el jugo de en la cara de akira haru y kuro estaban que se reian junto con ashly

Minako-*cof**cof*n..no*cof* lo se

Kaname-mm...no devistes decírselo tan directo

Akira-y me lo dices ahora?!

Ashly-jajaja… aslo enana despues de todo cantas bien

Haru-aparte se lo debes a akira por tirar jugo en su cara jajaj

Minako-e..esta bien lo are..

El mes pasaba y me hice muy amiga de ellos y de rosa también conoci a alexis era un chico muy agradable y divertido pero igual que rosa tiene esa rara obsesión de agarrarme de muñeca para ponerme cuanta ropa que les gustara todo eran risas y aveces no.. MUCHAS VECES! riñas con akira ya que era un gruñon pero siempre terminaban en risas ya abia paso un mes dentro de poco entraria al instituto le pedi a mi tia que me pusiera en la misma clace que rosa …se alegro de que tuviera una amiga la banda se había ido por unas firmas de autógrafos y yo me quede por que ya empezaban mis clases me vi al espejo y la verdad es que mi fisico no me molestaba pero la gente siempre me señalaba mis ojos y mi cabello... bueno usare una peluca y unos lentes eso sera suficiente aparte de que no me gusta llamar la atencion ...

Minako-bien! Mañana es mi primer dia en el instituto! asi que lyz y rosa me vendran a recoger para ir todos juntos!


	5. nuevo instituto

**yee! cap 5 :3 en un rato subo los demas capitulos para recuperar los que no e subido en el tiempo que no sabia como subirlos.. bueno espero que les guste **

* * *

*bip* *bip* *bippp!*

Minako-ya me desperte!

Me levante apague el despertador y me fui al baño a bañarme y cambiarme me puse un buzo como hacia un poco de calor me puse un polo corto pegado al cuerpo al fin y al cabo no me quitaria la chompa una vez que sali me sente frente a un espejo y comence a recoger mi largo cabello poniendome la peluca corta de color negro y unos lentes de contacto marrones y encima unos lentes grandes

Minako-listo! Ahora a desayunar!

Baje corriendo las escaleras…valla no hay nadie... mmm .. que desayuno hoy? Oh! Hay una nota en la mesa

"Minako querida tu desayuno esta en el frigider besitos! Nos vemos en el instituto!

Con cariño Agatha"

Me diriji al frigider y habia ensalada de frutas y en una taza leche con chocolate

Minako-que rico!

Saque mi desayuno calente la leche y me sente a desayunar despues de un rato sono el timbre

Minako-voy!

Me meti en la boca los pedazos de frutas que quedaban y fui a la entrada

Rosa-hola mina!

Lyz-buenos dias señorita

Mina-hola rosa Hola lyz!

Rosa-vamos?

Mina-espera traere mi mochila!

Corri al segundo piso me lave los dientes y agarre mi bolso bajando lo mas rapido que pude

Rosa-ahora si?

Mina-si!

Comenzamos a caminar para ir al instituto

Lyz-mina por que te as puesto peluca y lentes?

Mina-pues...me siento mas comoda

Rosa-pero tu cabello y tus ojos son hermosos! Hay que quitarte esto!

Rosa el resto del camino me estuvo intentando quitar la peluca pero no lo logro al llegar al instituto nos separamos yo tenia que ir a recoger mi horario y ellos a clace comence a caminar

minako-lo hice de nuevo... estoy perdida!

No habia ningun estudiante a la vista maldita mi suerte!

Segui caminando y me encontre con lo que parecia ser el clud de jardineria

Minako-valla este instituto es muy grande...

Me arrecoste en el cesped mirando el cielo hace mucho que no hacia esto... escuche que alguien lloraba asi que comence a acercarme y vi a un chico de pelo castaño llorando

Mina-estas bien?

Chico-s...si

Mina-porque lloras?

Chico-po..porque me an roba..bado todo mi di..dinero

Mina-no llores... ven!

Agarre al chico del brazo y lo lleve junto a la fuente donde saque mi pañuelo y comence a limpiarle algunos magullones que tenia en la cara

Mina-estas mejor?

Chico-s...si gracias..

Mina-de nada como te llamas?

Chico-kentin pero me dicen ken

Mina-mi nombre es minako mucho gusto!

Ken-igual

Seguimos ablando y me dijo que la persona que le habia robado se llamaba Amber

*rin**rin*

Minako-que?! Ya termino la primera hora?! De verdad ..ken sabes donde es la sala de delegados?

Ken-si es 3 aula a la izquierda

Minako-pues gracias! Adios ken!

Me despedi de el con la mano y fui a donde me habia dicho *toc**toc*

Minako-disculpe...

Entre al salon y vi a una chica castaña que estaba al parecer acorralando a un chico rubio el cual tenia un color... azul? Estaba a unos milimetros de la cara de un rubio

Minako-emm...

Cerre la puerta lentamente y comence a caminar por los pasillos asiendo que no vi nada... mejor me voy a dar una vuelta al jardin

Minako-este lugar es muy bonito

Caminaba mirando al cielo cuando tropece cayendo al piso

Minako-eh? E caido sobre algo suavecito

¿?-oie! Salte de mi encima!

Voltie la mirada y vi a un chico pelirrojo me pare lo mas rapido que pude arrodillandome a un lado

Minako-lo..lo...siento

El chico se levanto y comenzo a caminar pero no sin antes decir

Chico-deberias adelgazar pesas mucho

Un tic nervioso aparecio en mi ojo derecho

Minako-que?!

Chico-aparte de gordo tambien eres sordo? -dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

Minako-tu... tomatee!

Sali corriendo lo mas rapido que pude ..uff creo que lo perdi... segui dando vueltas hasta que encontre la direccion

*toc**toc*

Agatha-pase!

Abri la puerta y vi a mi tia sentada detras de un pupitre

Agatha-queridaa!

Practicamente salto de la silla para abrazarme

Agatha-donde estuviste? Pense que ya no vendrias!

Minako-es que me perdi... de nuevo..

Agatha-pues te presento a cas-

Castiel-pero si es el enano

Mi tia me agarro de la cintura por que estaba a punto a saltar sobre el pelirrojo y hacerlo ketchup

Agatha-ya se conocian?

Minako-te voy... sueltame tia! Lo are salsa de tomate para la cena!

Castiel-ohh el enano es violento...

Agatha-calma mi niña

Castiel-niña?

Agatha-pues claro! Tiene apenas 14!

Castiel-espera.. eres una chica?

Mina-claro! No voy a ser un chi- creiste que era un chico?!

Castiel-no me culpes estas mas plana que tablon

Mina-estoy en crecimiento!

Castiel-claro...claro...


	6. conociendo mas personas parte 1

**hola! como oidia tengo clases subire hasta el capitulo 8! o mas si puedo xD :3**

**isa96magica m3xiiii espero que disfruten tambien estos capitulo!**

* * *

Me quede un rato en la direccion mas ese pelirrojo no paraba de molestarme... maldito tomate con vida...

*rin* *rinnnn*

Agatha-oh! Ya termino el receso! Mina este es tu horario

Mina-salon a? Donde queda eso?

Castiel-ven tabla yo tambien tengo clases en ese salon

Agatha-anda cariño nos vemos en la casa

Sali de la direccion siguiendo al tomate hasta que llegamos a un salon con un letrero que decia "salon a"

*toc**toc*

¿?-pase

Castiel abrio la puerta y pude ver que habian muchos alumnos bueno que esperaba es un instituto!

Profesor-joven castiel la clase comenzo ya hace 7 minutos

Castiel- agradezca que vine... traje a la nueva

Profesor-si es por eso puede tomar asiento pero...¿donde esta la estudiante nueva?

Castiel-eh?

Yo me habia escondido detras de castiel como era mucho mas alto que yo no me percibieron asome un poco la cabeza de modo que el profesor logro verme

Profesor-puede pararse al frente y presentarse?

Sali detras de castiel y me pare al frente

Minako-m..mi nom..nombre es mi...minako

Dije tartamudeando pues tenia mucha verguenza

Profesor-bueno señorita minako puede sentarse

Fuy a tomar asiento al lado de castiel y detras de rosalya que raro... no veo a lyz

Las clases transcurrieron la verdad todo lo que decian ya me lo habian enseñado las clases terminaron y sali al patio con rosa

Mina-rosa.. ese no es la libreta de lyz?

Rosa-*suspira* ya comenzo su rutina...

Agarre su libreta y nos dirigimos a la cafeteria

rosa-mira hay esta lyz y castiel!

Minako-lyzz!

Corrimos a donde estaban

Minako-hola lyz!

Lyz-hola mina-me saludo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Castiel-ya se conocian?

Minako-mira encontre tu libreta!

Lyz-gracias mina la estuve buscando desde el primer receso

Castiel-oie!

Lyz-perdona castiel ... si nos conocemos desde muy pequeños..

Rosa-mina vamos a comprar de una vez ya se va a acabar el receso

Mina-claro! Adios lyz! -le da un beso en la mejilla- adios tomate-le saca la lengua y se va corriendo detras de rosa nos compramos dos gaseosas y un pedazo de torta con fresas

*rin**rinnn*

Rosa-vamos mina te toca en el mismo salon que yo

Mina-claro! Rosa.. y alexis?

Rosa-pues oidia no a venido... que tal si lo visitamos a la salida?

Mina-enserio?! Claro!

Entramos al salon me pase la clase ablando con rosa y lyz pero tambien con las burlas del pelirrojo una chica rubia me veia con... odio?

Las clases transcurrieron y me despedi de lyz y me fuy con rosa a la casa de alexis

Rosa-es aca

Toque el timbre y se escucharon pasos

Alexis-si?.. ah! Hola! Mina rosa!

Mina-venimos a visitarte*sonrrisa*

Alexis-pasen

Era la primera vez que venia a su casa nos sentamos en el sofa mientras el iva a la cocina y volvia con unas copas de elado

Mina-que rico! -dije metiendome una cuchara llena de helado-

Alexis-se nota que te gusta el helado... oh! Rosa puedes acompañarme a traer algo de la tienda? Mina si quieres puedes quedarte jugando videojuegos

Rosa-pero mi.. oh! Claro vamos! Mina ya volvemos!

Mina-ok...

Los 2 salieron de la casa que se les abra pasado por la cabeza.. bueno! Cual jugare... este de zombie! Pero.. que raro que yo sepa a alexis no le gustan los videojuegos... prendi la consola y comence a jugar... aguan mina ya vas a venser al primer jefe!

¿?-rapido! El lado izquierdo de su cabeza es su punto devil!

Minako-yeee! Gane! Espera...

Voltee aun con los brazos en el aire y parada encima del sillon

Minako-quien eres tu?..

Chico-me llamo armin y tu?

Minako-minako pero.. como entraste?

Chico-yo vivo aqui

Minako-eh?! Pero si aca vive alexis

Chico-soy su gemelo

Minako-ahh.. no sabia que tenia un gemelo

Chico-jugamos?

Minako-claro!

Seguimos jugando hasta que escuchamos que abrian la puerta

Alexis-ya llegamos!

Rosa-veo que ya se conocieron

Minako-alexis por que no me dijiste que tenias un hermano gemelo?

Alexis-nunca preguntaste

Mina-bueno bueno.. que son esas bolsas?

Rosa-una sorpresita ahora vamonos mina tu hermano se preocupara

Mina-bueno.. adios alexis! Adios armin!

Armin/alexis-adios

Fuimos caminando hasta mi casa donde me fuy a mi cuarto...enserio... esto del instituto cansa mejor a dormir mañana sera un nuevo dia...


	7. conociendo mas personas parte 2

**este capitulo es mas largo como a mi me da la inspiracion en la madrugada xD lo tenia en mi celular y casi me muero cuando se apago por bateria baja por suerte si lo logro grabar :3 **

* * *

Ashly-despierta enana!*abre las cortinas*

Minako-aaa! Mis ojos!

Cay de mi cama tapandome con las manos los ojos

Minako-que te sucede?! ...Porque me despiertas tengo sueño...ñuuu..

Ashly-falta 15 minutos para que empiecen tus clases!

Minako- clases? Que cla- es verdad! Ayer entre al instituto!

Me meti corriendo al baño y sali con un buzo color crema un polo negro una chompa blanca y con los lentes y la peluca ya puesta baje a toda velocidad a la sala para agarrar mi mochila

Ashly-que?! ¡¿Piensas ir asi?!

Minako-no tengo tiempo! Adios ashly!

Ashly-a no enana! Ven aca!

Ashly se abalanzo sobre mi logrando sacarme mis lentes

Minako-adios..!

Ashly-no cantes victoria enana!

Comence a correr hacia el instituto

Minako-8 minutos! Nada mal...nada mal...aun faltan 7 minutos asi que ire a pedir las llaves de mi taquilla

Comence a caminar a la sala de delegados

*toc**toc*

¿?-adelante!

Abri la puerta y vi al mismo chico rubio de ayer

Minako-eres el chico que ayer estaba con la castaña!

Rubio-eh?! t..t..tu eres el chico de ayer?!

Solo asenti bajo la mirada asombrada del rubio

Rubio-po...podrias mantenerlo en secreto?

minako-claro.. supongo que son cosas normales entre parejas

Rubio-n..no...no es eso! Fue un accidente!

Minako-ahh... entiendo bueno me puedes dar las llaves de mi taquilla? Porfavor-sonrrisa-

Rubio-cla...claro

Tenia un leve color rosa en sus mejillas que raro estara enfermo?

Rubio- la directora me lo entrego personalmente toma.. ah! Y mi nombre es nathaniel pero me puedes decir nath un gusto

Mina-un gusto el mio es min-

¿?-nathaniel! aqui estan los pa...peles

La misma chica castaña de ayer... me miro con cara de "te voy a matar" ok...

Mina-bu..bu..bueno na..nath a..a..adios!

Sali aun con miedo por la mirada de la castaña ahh... me da mas miedo que mi hermana cuando recien se despierta..no... no le gana

Ken-minako..

Voltee y vi a ken con lagrimas en los ojos

Minako-que te sucedio ken? Te han vuelto a pegar?

Ken-n..no es que mi papa se entero que me robaron unas chicas y me va a mandar a la escuela militar...

Mina-militar? cuando te vas?

Ken-ahorita solo venia a despedirme de ti... toma

Me dio un osito que tenia una camisa con un corazon en el medio

Mina-gracias

Le di un beso en la frente mi madre decia que cuando un angel le daba un beso en la frente a un humano este estaria bendecido por el angel

Ken-a.. a..adios

Ken se fue con direccion a la salida

Mina-que bonito peluche...

*rin**rinn*

Las clases! Me olvide por completo de las clases! Llegare tarde!

Poss nath

Ayer melody me ha intentado besar pero un chico entro a la sala y se nos quedo mirando por unos segundos y luego serro la puerta me libre de melody y fuy a buscarlo no queria rumores sobre mi en el instituto pero no lo encontre

*toc**toc*

La puerta sono sacandome de mis pensamientos

Nath-adelante

Dije sin voltiar

¿?-oh! Eres el chico que ayer estaba con la castaña!

Voltie y vi a un chico de cabellos color negro y grandes ojos marrones era en verdad muy lindo... pero en que estoy pensando?!

Nath-t..t..tu eres el chico de ayer?!

Ella solo asintio

Nath-po...podrias mantenerlo en secreto?

Chico-claro.. supongo que son cosas normales entre parejas

Nath-n..no...no es eso! Fue un accidente!

Chico-ahh... entiendo bueno me puedes dar las llaves de mi taquilla? Porfavor

Dio una pequeña sonrisa es...muy..lindo... parece.. una pequeña..niña...

Nath-cla...claro

Un pequeño rubor cubrio mis mejillas

Nath- la directora me lo entrego personalmente toma.. ah! Y mi nombre es nathaniel pero me puedes decir nath un gusto

Chico-un gusto el mio es min-

¿?-nathaniel! aqui estan los pa...peles

Melody al verlo le mando una mirada asesina

min-bu..bu..bueno..na..na...nath a..a..a..adios!

Salio disparada del salon creo ... que melody le dio miedo..

Melody-yo tambien me retiro

Aaa! Que fue todo esto?! Respira nathaniel.. el es un chico!

Fin poss nath

Poss mina

Aa! Que aburrido! Bueno por lo menos ya es receso

Rosa-mina! Ay estan los gemelos!

Mina-eh? Ah! Hola alexis armin!

Alexis/armin-hola mina!

Alexis-hoy te quitaste los lentes! Te ves mucho mejor-sonrie

Armin also la mirada de su psp y sus mejillas se tornaron un color rojizo pero volvio a su juego

Rosa-Vamos este fin de semana al centro!

Alexis-claro! Hay muchas cosas nuevas y bla bla bla

Rosa-bla bla bla

Eso era lo unico que escuchaba de ellos me estaban comenzando a dar miedo.. ya que sabia que yo terminaria como su maniqui humano

Armin-psshh.. minako

Mina-eh?

Armin-ven

Segui a armin al gimnacio mientras que rosa seguia ablando emocionadamente con alexis

Armin-quiero que veas mi nuevo juego-sonrisa-

Mina-si!

Me sente al lado de armin

*10 minutos despues*

Mina-vamos! Ya vas a terminar el nivel!

Armin-ya casi... ya casi...gane!

Mina-yee! Ganaste!

Castiel-hey no grites tabla!

Esa voz..

Mina-que sucede tomate andante?

Castiel-no me llames tomate!

Mina-y tu deja de decirme tabla!

Castiel-cuando dejes de serlo- tipica sonrisa burlona de castiel-

Mina-entonces yo tampoco dejare de decirte tomate!

Castiel-jajajaja la tabla tiene agallas

Acaso este tomate tambien es masoquista?

*rin**rinn*

Minako-*suspira* ya comenzaron las clases vamos armin... chau tomate masoquista!

Salimos del gimnasio y entramos a clases por lo menos es arte y es uno de mis cursos favoritos

Poss castiel

Llegue al instituto y me eche debajo de un arbol cuando vi pasar a minako... valla no trae lentes... se ve muy bonita... pero que piensas castiel?! .. decidi saltarme las claces y me fuy al gimnasio escuche que la campana del receso sonaba

¿?-yeee! Ganaste!

La tabla.. me levante queria fastidiarla un rato pero la vi al lado de ese tal chico armin

Castiel-hey no grites tabla!

Mina-que sucede tomate andante?

Castiel-no me llames tomate!

Mina-y tu deja de decirme tabla!

Castiel-cuando dejes de serlo

Dije con una sonrisa burlona

Mina-entonces yo tampoco dejare de decirte tomate!

Castiel-jajajaja la tabla tiene agallas

*rin**rinn*

Minako-*suspira* ya comenzaron las clases vamos armin... chau tomate masoquista!

Se fue con ese chico la verdad que esa niña tenia algo que me atraia ... espera que?! ... no..no... esas cosas del amor son solo tonterias


	8. pelea

**aqui el capitulo 8! :D espero que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

El segundo receso ya había empezado y me encontraba en mi taquilla dejando unos libros

Nath-min! Podrias hacerme un favor?

Mina-claro

Nath-podrias hacer que castiel firme este justificante? E visto que te hablas con el

Mina-esta bien

Me fuy con dirección al patio… donde se a metido este tomate?! A! hay esta!

Mina-tomate as vuelto a faltar? tienes que firmar esto

Cast-jajaja no voy a firmar nada puedes írselo devolviendo a la rubia

Mina-ok

Me fui a buscar a Nathaniel

Mina-nathaniel?

Mire en la sala y no habia nadie

Nath-ya lo firmo?

Mina-aa! Ah.. Nathaniel no me asustes pero…

Rosalya tenia razón este es un ninja

Mina-ah! No quiso firmarlo

Nathaniel-insistele un poco y veras que acepta

Mina-ok

Otra vez a buscar a castiel.. espero que siga en el jardín

Castiel-ahora que quieres tabla?

Mina-el justificante

Castiel-puedes ir regresándole no pienso firmar

Mina-esta bien

Otra vez donde el delegado ahh.. asi perderé todo mi receso

Mina-nath! Sigue sin querer firmar

Nath-si será cabezota intenta otra vez por favor

Mina-*suspira* esta bien

Otra vez donde el pelirrojo!

Castiel-sigues con eso?

Mina-si

Castiel-no pienso firmar nada .. de seguro es para expulsarme!

Mina-que?! No pienso dejar que te expulsen olvida la justificante!

Se notaba que estaba aliviado …

Nath-y?

Mina-lo siento Nathaniel no quiere firmar y ya pienso insistir

Le entrege la justificante parecía un poco molesto pero que quería que isiera?! No pienso dejar que expulsen a alguien y menos si es el mejor amigo de lyz mejor me voy a comer algo antes de que el receso ter-

*rin**rinn*

Aaaa! Ya termino! Y no e logrado comer nada… bueno mejor me voy a claces o llego tarde

*después de claces*

Mina-aa! Que aburrido!

¿?-aprende a aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos!

Mina-que son esos gritos?

Comence a acercarme de donde provenían.. son Nathaniel y castiel! Que hacen peleando?!

Mina-paren esto!

Cast-no te metas tabla!

Intente agarrar el brazo de castiel antes de que lograra golpeara a Nathaniel pero lo único que logre fue que me botara contra los casilleros

Poss Nathaniel

Fui a pedirle a castiel que firmara el justificante de ausencia

Nathaniel-debes firmar esto!

Castiel-y que si no quiero?!

Nathaniel-aprende a aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos

Castiel me agarro de la camisa

¿?-paren ya!

Min intento agarrar el puño de castiel pero la boto contra los casilleros

Nath-seras idiota?!

Min estaba con la cabeza gacha arrecostado contra los casilleros me preocupe no se movia pero cuando me iva a safar de castiel se comenzo a levantar lentamente ….alzo la cabeza…pero.. su mirada… da miedo no parece tener ninguna emocion…

Nath-mi..min?

Castiel-que haces ta-

Formo un puño con su mano el cual se dirijia a nosotros castiel solto mi camisa y caimos a los lados .. bajo la mirada unos segundos hacia nosotros y se volvió a desplomar pero la logre agarrar

Nath-o..oie.. min? Estas bien?

Se había desmayado pero… que fue todo eso? Alse la mirada y vi que las taquillas tenían un fuerte golpe…

Castiel-esta…chiquilla

Poss mina

aa… me duele la cabeza… lo único que recuerdo es que estaba saliendo de claces escuche unos gritos y.. sierto! Intente parar la pelea de castiel y Nathaniel pero me empujo de repente me encontraba en un lugar oscuro

¿?-aora me encargo yo..

mina-quien eres tu?

¿?-no agas preguntas ahora descansa

esa figura puso su mano sobre mis ojos haciendo que los cerrara quien era esa figura?..pero.. donde estoy?

Abri mis ojos y vi a Nathaniel

Nath-veo que despertaste te encuentras bien?

Mina-mm.. si .. que fue lo que sucedio? Lo único que recuerdo es que castiel me empujo contra los casilleros

Nath(pensamientos)(valla no recuerda nada)-min vamos te acompaño a tu casa

Mina-esta bien

Nath-espera llena primero este formulario porque es tu primera vez en la enfermería

Mina-claro

La llene y se la entrege su cara cambio a una de sorpresa y con los ojos bien abiertos

Nath-mi..mi..min e..e..eres una chica?!

Mina-eh? Si..

Nath(no lo puedo creer es una chica?!)

Nath-va..va..vamonos

Solo asentí que raro… esta mas rojo que el cabello de castiel.. jajaja

Salimos del instituto y el me llevo a mi casa saque mi celular y le marque a ashly diciéndole que ya llegaba

*ding*dong*

Ashly-minako por que te as demo- ohh.. tiene s un nuevo amigo

Mina-si.. el es Nathaniel

Nath-bu..buenas noches

Ashly-un gusto me llamo ashly hermana mayor de minako

Mina-bueno adiós nath*Le da un beso en la mejilla*

Ashly-mmm… bueno apurate mina ahorita sale kaname y se va a molestar

Mina-ok

Nath-adios minako…

Entre a la casa cene con mi tia y mi hermana y subi a mi habitación

Minako-fuu….Otro dia tan cansado.. bueno a dormir mañana tengo que despertarme temprano!

* * *

**uno de los secretos de minako esta apunto de revelarse .. bueno hasta el capitulo 9! (owo)/**


	9. anuncio

Hola! Bueno primero disculpen por no subir capítulos u.u es que e estado bastante ocupada con concursos y al final gane! :D pero mi próximo concurso es el jueves así que a partir de la próxima semana estaré libre y subiré más capítulos! *-* gracias por leer! C:


	10. Chapter 10

**aqui el nuevo cap! x3 disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Me levante aturdida por alguna razón me duele la mano … me puse mis pantuflas y me fui al baño a lavarme la cara todavía faltaban 2 horas para el instituto… agarre la toalla y comencé a lavarme la cara

Minako-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Ashly-¡¿Qué te sucede?!

Minako-que…que ¡¿Qué son estas marcas?!

En mi cara tenía como unas líneas que pasaban por mis mejillas cruzando mis ojos llegando hasta mi frente y formando una media luna

Ashly-¿eh?.. Pero ¡¿Qué?!

Ashly salio corriendo del cuarto

Agatha/kaname-¡¿Qué?!

En unos segundos estaban todos en mi cuarto

Ashly-encerio.. ¿Son esas…las marcas?

Minako-¿de qué hablan? ¿Por qué tengo estas marcas?

Agatha-tranquila cariño van a desaparecer pero debes descansar…

Kaname-si… oidia no iras al instituto…

Resople cansada y me cubri hasta la cabeza con las sabanas nadie! Repito! NADIE! Puede verme con estas marcas!

El resto de la mañana me la pase en mi cuarto fuuu.. que aburrido…

*poss ashly*

Agatha-en definitiva esas son las marcas…

Kaname-¡pero se suponía que jamás despertaría!

Ashly-¡cálmate kaname! Si llega a liberarse… la profecía tomara vida…pero…

Kaname-¡no podemos permitir que le pase lo mismo!

Agatha-cálmate… ashly está en lo cierto.. si la profecía se cumple… y minako no logra controlarlo …

Kaname-se perfectamente lo que pasara…

Ashly-espero que lyz y leigh sepan que hacer… leigh no responde…

Agatha-intenta con lyz..

*fin del poss ashly*

Mientras tanto(soné rarito xD)Los chicos se encontraban en el salón de matemáticas pero el profesor había faltado

Rosa-chicos! Han visto a mina?

Alexis-nop… es raro que haiga faltado..

*rum*rum***

Lyz-disculpen..¿alo?...¿que?..

*poss rosa*

Pareciera que lyzandro hubiera visto un fantasma … salió corriendo del salón dejando su celular tirado en el piso..

Armin-¿Qué le habrá sucedido?

Rosa-ni idea…

*fin poss rosa*

*poss lyz*

No! No! NO! Minako NO! Ella.. ella no sufrirá lo mismo… no…dejare… no dejare que ese maldito le haga daño!

*fin poss lyz*

*poss minako*

¿Qué ago? .. estoy muy muy aburrida!...

minako-u..una mariposa.. de fuego…

Vi una extraña mariposa era un color entre roja y celeste… la seguí no me di cuenta hasta que llegamos al sótano..

Minako-un .. Espejo?

Saque la gran manta que lo tapaba

Minako-¿Qué .. que es.. esto..

Lleve mis manos a mi boca… ella … era yo.. no.. no puede ser… tiene ambos ojos color rojo y cabello totalmente negro… sus… sus alas.. son las de un demonio...no.. las de ella son enormes…

Minako-¿qui…quien .. e…eres?

¿?-jajajaja… te extrañe.. hermanita…


	11. Chapter 11

**bueno pues hola! xD no pensaba subir capitulo hasta el martes pero me vino la inspiración /(*-*)/ así que aquí me tienen .. ojala les guste! xD**

* * *

Chica-jajajaja… te extrañe… hermanita..

Minako-¿her…herma..na?

Chica-sácame de aquí... hermanita…

Solo la miraba… co.. como? Puede estar dentro de ese espejo… comencé a acercarme tocando el espejo con mi mano derecha

¿?-¡minako! ¡Aléjate de ella!

Minako-¿eh? ¡Aaa!

Sentí que agarraban muy fuerte mi brazo y me metían dentro del espejo

Minako- ¡lyz! ¡Ayúdame!

Chica-shh… silencio hermanita…

Minako-¡no soy tu hermana! Suéltame!

Chica-pronto… sabrás la verdad.. pero por ahora…descansa hermanita…

Me dijo con una gran sonrisa poniendo sus manos en mis ojos…

*pos lyz*

Lyz-¿Qué las marcas… aparecieron?

Agatha-eso nos tememos la media luna apareció en su frente si esto continua asi es solo cuestión de tiempo para que-

Kaname-esa presencia…

Los 4 salmos corriendo de la sala hacia el sótano... esa chica…

lyz-¡minako! ¡Aléjate de ella!

Minako-¿eh? ¡Aaa! ¡lyz! ¡Ayúdame!

Vi como la arrastraba dentro del espejo… Maldita sea! Llegamos demasiado tarde…sin perder tiempo también entramos desplegando nuestras alas

Lyz-¡suéltala!

Ella tenia sus manos sobre sus ojos minako no se movía… ¿para que ha vuelto? Se supone.. que fue sellada…

Chica-shh...shh… hasta pronto..

Una neblina nos impidió seguir viendo por donde se iva… seguimos volando a pesar de toda esa neblina… tenemos que encontrarla… no puedo dejar que ella... no… no puedo dejar que tenga el mismo destino…

Aterrizamos en un campo con muchas rosas negras… comenzamos a caminar…

Ashly-¡esta hay!

Compensamos a volar esta quedar enfrente de ella..

Chica-mm... me encontraron… y yo que pensé que la niebla sería suficiente

Kaname-¡déjate de tonterías!¡entréganos a minako!

Kaname intento darle un corte con su espada pero la chica simplemente lo esquivo

Chica-jajajaja se la entregare… por ahora no la necesito... pero…

Una gran luz color rojo...cuando logramos ver algo ella ya no estaba… me acerque lo más rápido que pude hacia minako

Lyz-oie.. minako.. des- no..no puede ser…

Sus marcas habían desaparecido pero la media luna en su frente brillaba de un color sangre

Agatha-se…esta acercando… el momento…

La levante… teníamos que volver antes de que despertara…

*pos minako*

*sueño*

Una pequeña niña de largo cabello color blanco atado en 2 colitas y un vestido color celeste que combinaban con sus ojos corría por el patio persiguiendo a una mariposa con flores en las manos mientras que 2 señores la veían

¿?-mitsuki.. vamos tenemos que ir a ver a los abuelos…

Niña-¡claro mami!

….

Niña-mami.. tengo miedo… papa no regresa…¿Qué sucede?

¿?-mitsuki… te quiero hija…

Niña-mami! Tenemos que ir a ver a papa!

¿?-te …quiero…

Niña-¿ma..mi?

*fin del sueño*

Me desperté agitada… ¿Qué fue.. ese sueño?...

Lyz-veo que despertaste

Minako-lyz… ¿Qué sucedió?

Lyz-te desmayaste mina…

Minako-vaya..

Me intente levantar pero me comencé a tambalear...lyzandro logro sujetarme antes de caer.. me siento débil

Lyz-sera mejor que descanses mina…

mina-si...


End file.
